Moi? Eleanore Mercer
by Elyanna.Evans
Summary: Bonjour. Non, non la vie n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça... Mais elle nous réserve quand même des surprises! /EN COURS DE REECRITURE/ venez jeter un coup d'oeil.
1. Prologue Elea

**Bonjour/soir tout le monde!**

**Eh bien voilà, cela faisait un certain temps que l'idée de réécrire ces quelques chapitres me trottait dans la tête. En effet, je n'étais plus du tout satisfaite de ceux-ci!**

**Voici donc venir le prologue! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos ressentis!**

**Les chapitres suivants devraient arriver tous les deux/trois jours, donc je vous invite à profiter de cette occasion pour vous remettre peut-être dans l'état d'esprit de cette fiction, qui ne demande bien sur qu'à être lue!**

**Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter, et par conséquent celui des maraudeurs, ne m'appartient pas! Mon histoire tente de coïncider le plus possible avec l'univers créé par notre chère JK. Rowling! Néanmoins, certains personnages m'appartiennent, ainsi que cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

Prologue :

« -Elea ! Tu vas être en retard ! »

Je ne prenais même pas la peine de répondre. Du fin fond de la salle de bain, je poussais un grognement. Décidément ma mère ne changerait jamais ! Elle était tellement stressée, pourtant – et je pouvais vous l'assurer- c'était bien MA rentrée scolaire, c'était MOI qui devait me rendre à Kings' Cross afin de retrouver ce bon vieux Poudlard express, sa locomotive écarlate crachant des panaches de fumée, ses compartiments…

« -Eleanore !

-Oui maman, j'arrive ! »

Je finissais de jeter quelques affaires dans ma valise avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée et d'entreprendre la descente très périlleuse des escaliers.

Dans le hall je retrouvais ma mère en train de faire les cents pas, l'air anxieux.

« -Je suis prête maman ! Lançais-je en lui souriant. »

Elle se retourna vivement pour me faire face et déclara d'un ton surprotecteur :

« -Tu n'as rien oublié chérie ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à prendre tes robes ? Et ta nouvelle plume, tu l'as ? J'espère qu'il ne te manque rien ! Trousse de toilette ? Vêtements ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut… »

Je la laissais finir son monologue et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Comme je m'y attendais, papa était installé à table devant son petit déjeuner, le journal à la main.

Les au revoir n'étant pas un point fort dans la famille, je me contentais de l'embrasser sur le front et, lui rendant rapidement son sourire, je rejoignais maman déjà installée au volant de notre LandRover… Décidément, il n'était plus à prouver que je détestais vraiment les séparations !

Alors que nous roulions vers Kings' Cross, je m'efforçais de garder mon sang froid : la tête tournée vers la fenêtre je cachais ainsi les larmes qui s'accumulaient aux coins de mes yeux.

La voiture était étrangement silencieuse.

Enfin, un silence quelque peu perturbé par les hululements joyeux de Mystic.

Cela m'obligea à passer en revue toute les choses nécessaires au confort de mes animaux. N'importe quel membre un minimum proche de moi aurait pu vous démontrer bien à l'avance qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier à ma mémoire de Pitiponk ! Néanmoins, rien ne manquait à l'appel.

Ma mère détourna légèrement les yeux de la route pour me lancer un joli sourire.

« -Et voilà que ma petite fille chérie nous abandonne à nouveau ! Ma Nora chérie…

-Maman… »

Comme vous l'aurez peut-être compris, je me prénommais Eleanore ou Elea pour les intimes. Je m'apprêtais aujourd'hui à entamer ma 6ème année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Mes parents étaient des moldus et ne comprenaient naturellement pas l'émerveillement que pouvait provoquer le départ pour cette école. Mais je savais qu'ils me comprenaient, étant donné que je passais mes étés à leur décrire la place importante qu'avait pris cette école et leurs habitants dans mon cœur.

A coté, maman me lanca à nouveau un joli sourire que je lui rendis au travers de mes yeux éclatant.

Je pris un instant pour la détailler encore une fois afin d'inscrire une fois de plus son image dans ma mémoire jusqu'aux prochaines vacances.

Elle avait de beaux cheveux châtains coupés au carré et de grands yeux bleus azur qui ornaient le visage dont j'avais hérité. Mes yeux, en revanche, me venaient de mon père, Tim, qui était aussi peu réveillé avant son café que moi sans ma douche ! Il n'était pas vraiment du matin- trait que j'avais également récupéré à mon plus grand regret, mais c'était un homme extrêmement chaleureux et gentil. Maman avait également ce petit air soucieux et tendre qu'ont toutes les mamans sur le visage lorsqu'elles doivent regarder s'en aller leurs enfants. Cette mine agitée la rendait encore plus jolie selon moi, mais elle ne voulait pas me croire !

Mystic se rappela une nouvelle fois à moi en venant doucement me picorer l'oreille. Je caressais un moment ses magnifiques plumes d'un noir de jais et ses grands yeux d'acier s'enfoncèrent au plus profond de mon esprit d'une façon ensorcelante.

Voyant la gare se rapprocher enfin, je décidai de la remettre dans sa cage. Décision qu'elle me reprocha aussitôt d'un hululement indigné que je décidai d'ignorer. Ma meilleure amie m'avait offert cette chouette cinq ans auparavant en m'annonçant d'une voix terrible :

« -Tu verras, elle a l'air d'avoir un caractère aussi bien trempé que le tien ! »

Un sourire étira mes lèvres à cette pensée tandis que je me penchai doucement pour rassurer la petite dernière de la famille. Blottie à mes pieds, Naeven dirigea son joli minois apeuré vers moi. Ce chaton d'un an à peine me suivait partout désormais, et se révélait très obéissante. Je l'appelai d'une voix douce et elle sauta délicatement sur mes genoux avant de s'y lover, quelque peu tremblante. Son doux pelage brun était parfaitement assorti à ma crinière et sa queue en panache vint soudainement me chatouiller le visage, me faisant éclater de rire.

La gare était maintenant en vue et je serrais Naeven plus fort contre ma poitrine.

J'allais enfin revoir Andy ! Elle c'était une de mes compagnes de dortoir depuis notre première année à l'école de sorcellerie et par la même occasion, ma meilleure amie !

Enfin, je me décidais à ne plus trop tarder! Mon aversion pour les au revoir m'en empêchait.

Je m'engouffrais désormais dans la gare gigantesque, à ce moment là affublée d'un chariot, ce qui rendait les choses franchement plus pratiques ! Le doute, n'était pas possible : ma valise pesant à elle seule le poids du _Magicobus_, rien ne devait me manquer.

Après de courtes embrassades, je décidai que le meilleur moyen de retrouver Andy serait d'aller au plus vite retrouver notre compartiment.

Lançant un regard autour de moi, je m'adossais à la barrière magique située entre les voies 9 et 10 et passais ni vu ni connu du coté sorcier.

Autour de moi se déroulait ainsi un spectacle désormais devenu banal : personne sur le quai ! Et oui comme à chaque fois, je me retrouvais extrêmement en avance : aucune embrassade en vue, aucun élève de première année l'air complètement apeuré, aucune mère se retenant à grande peine de pleurer et encore moins des amis qui se retrouvent après deux mois de vacances bien méritées …Ce spectacle, je l'admirais en général au bout d'une heure d'ennui dans le train…

Je marchais donc d'un pas décidé dans les dédales du train et trouvais enfin le compartiment que nous avions l'habitude d'occuper chaque année. Bien évidemment il était vide sinon j'aurais commis un meurtre. J'entreprenais alors de monter ma valise dans le filet à bagage. Apres quelques secondes passées à rêver à un monde où ma valise aurait pu atterrir dans ce maudit filet, je décidais de la poser quelque part. En réalité elle resta plantée là où elle était et je m'affalai sur la banquette, lui jetant un regard mauvais. Il ne me restait maintenant plus qu'à attendre patiemment qu'au moins une personne pointe le bout de son nez sur le quai !

Enfin, le train commença quelque peu à se remplir en harmonie avec le quai désormais bondé.

Juste au moment où je me demandais quelles têtes auraient nos nouvelles recrues de Serdaigle, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée. J'eu à peine le temps de tourner la tête que j'entendis un brusque « Elea ! » suivis d'un grand « Ahhh ! » et je me retrouvais avec une Andy secouée d'un fou rire allongée sur mes genoux. Elle venait de se prendre les pieds dans ma valise et me regardais avec son regard mi-consterné mi-amusé.

« -Hum… oups ? Dis-je en lui lançant un grand sourire, contente de te voir aussi ma Andy ! »

Elle se redressa vivement à coté de moi et dit en me détaillant :

« -Viens là que je te serre dans mes bras ! Oh chérie tu m'as manqué !

-Toi aussi, répondis-je à moitié étouffée dans ses bras. »

Andy secoua énergiquement ses cheveux fins avant de fixer ses grands yeux bleus dans les miens couleurs noisette. La grande blonde me détailla un instant comme elle avait coutume de le faire. J'avais toujours, malgré l'habitude, cette impression qu'elle me transperçait du regard et que ses yeux extraordinairement clairs lisaient mes pensées comme dans un livre ouvert.

Bien évidemment, elle me connaissait mieux que personne, et de la même façon, elle était l'une des rares personnes à savoir me faire rire dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

Serdaigle bien évidemment, Miss Andréa Sawyer détestait au moins autant son prénom que moi le mien !

Son regard intensément plaqué dans le mien, elle me sourit avec cette même manie qu'elle avait de se mordre la lèvre en même temps. Cela lui donnait une moue assez indescriptible qui faisait tout son charme !

« -C'est parti pour une sixième année de folie ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Je lui jetai un regard complice avant que nous ne nous lancions dans une longue liste de préparatifs afin que cette année reste inoubliable. La 6ème année représentais beaucoup pour nous car, Serdaigles dans l'âme, nous savions que ce serait notre dernière année sans examens.

Le programme était simple: batailles d'oreillers (obligatoire pour fêter notre retour au château) sans oublier les sorties à Pré-au-lard et puis le parc qui m'avait beaucoup manqué pendant les vacances ! Me promener pied nu au bord du lac et m'asseoir sous un arbre pour terminer mes devoirs était devenu mon passe-temps favori. Puis, en bonne élève que j'étais, je me devais de mentionner la bibliothèque !

« -Que penses-tu que les autres zigotos nous ont préparé pour la rentrée ? Demandais-je soudain à Andy

-Oh ! Alors c'est ça qui te tracasse depuis tout à l'heure…

-Oui, mentis-je, quand tu penses à ce qu'ils ont fait l'année dernière ça se comprend ! »

Elle me regarda alors d'un air suspicieux. Malgré mon argument de choc, qui considérait à rappeler que les Maraudeurs avaient fait fort l'an passé en obligeant le _choixpeau_ à chanter une chanson _moldue_ durant la cérémonie de répartition, elle interrompit brusquement les explications dans lesquelles je commençais à m'empêtrer.

D'un coté, elle avait comme toujours raison : ce n'était pas du tout ce qui me tracassait en ce moment même.

« -Est-ce que tu es sure que ça va El' ?

-Oui, oui !

-Parce que tu n'as pas l'air …

-Lily ! L'interrompis-je

-Hum… non moi c'est Andy ! Sourit-t-elle »

Je me levais rapidement pour ouvrir la porte de notre compartiment à la volée.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Andy entendit ce que j'avais perçu quelques secondes auparavant : une voix furax hurlant dans le train :

« -Potter, combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le dise pour que ça rentre dans ta petite tête de prétentieux ! Non, non et re-non ! Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, même pour tous les gallions du monde ! »

Une tornade rousse passa devant moi et je lui attrapai le bras afin de l'attirer dans notre compartiment. Je refermai la porte et baissai les stores, presque jubilante devant un James dépité. C'était bien fait pour lui !

« -Ouf ! Eleanore, tu me sauves la vie ! s'exclama Lily.

-Oui enfin c'est tout naturel, répondis-je du tac au tac avec un grand sourire. »

Elle me prit dans les bras toute souriante et Andy se jeta sur nous deux en criant :

« -Câlin groupé ! »

Nous éclatâmes alors de rire en nous serrant dans les bras.

On passa le reste du voyage ensemble : moi près de la fenêtre, Andy et Lily en face de moi et ma valise au milieu, à nous raconter nos vacances d'été.

Pour tout le monde elles s'étaient très bien déroulées, si l'on mettait à part le fait que Lily ai reçu plusieurs lettres par jour de James.

Finalement, le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombre jusqu'à ce qu'Andy pousse un cri suraigu à cause de Naeven qui venait de lui sauter sur les genoux.

C'est alors que je l'aperçu. Notre maison. Devant nous se dressait enfin le magnifique château de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers…

Un sourire apparu alors sur mes lèvres : cette année promettait d'être superbe… Du moins je l'espérais !

**A très bientôt pour le chapitre 1**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 1 qui fait parti de ceux que j'ai entièrement réécrit.**

**Bonne nouvelle pour lui, il est par là même un peu plus long. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Ce n'est que le début des ennuis.

« -Serdaigle par ici ! »

La respiration. C'était fondamental. Inspiration, puis expiration. Essentiel pour se calmer !

Guider les 1ères années dans le château n'était qu'un devoir parmi tant d'autre. Là n'était pas le problème. Non le problème demeurait en la présence de mon homologue préfet qui en ce moment même gesticulait dans tous les sens afin d'indiquer aux plus jeunes la direction de la tour Serdaigle.

Ce fameux problème était donc juste à coté de moi, il avait même un nom : Alexander Fitmon.

« Inconnu au bataillon » avais-je tout d'abord pensé en début de soirée, lorsque le professeur Flitwick nous avait indiqué nos rôles. Puis je m'étais ravisée.

Alexander était devenu au fil des années mon 'fan numero un'. J'avais commencé à le reconnaitre en 3ème année, toujours dans les mêmes endroits que moi. En 4ème année, je ne comprenais pas pour quelles raisons il rabattait ma chaise lorsque je m'asseyais où me gardais mon fauteuil favori dans la salle commune. Toujours effacé, il avait commencé à me rejoindre à la bibliothèque en 5ème année, mais trop obnubilée que j'étais à réviser mes _BUSES _je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi. Une Serdaigle, en cas de crise majeure de révision, reste aveugle.

Néanmoins, en ce début de 6ème année, Fitmon était pour le moins méconnaissable. Il avait indéniablement grandi et ses cheveux couleur blé avaient poussé jusqu'à venir caresser sa nuque. Mais ses yeux verts, sous le fin rideau que formaient quelques mèches rebelles n'en paraissaient que plus ternes. A y bien regarder, on pouvait facilement retrouver ce sourire stupide qu'il arborait les années précédentes, sourire un peu béat derrière lequel se cachait son intelligence de Serdaigle.

Nous arrivâmes en haut de la tour de notre maison et je m'empressai de frapper au battant, juste au dessous de tête d'aigle en bronze qui surplombait la porte. Ce simple geste eu pour effet de stopper enfin mon homologue dans son récit détaillé de ses vacances et unevoix mélodieuse s'éleva alors jusqu'à nous entourer :

_Quand je vis je dévore tout mais quand je bois je meurs_

_Qui suis-je ? _

_« -_Hum, l'année commence fort ! réfléchit Fitmon.

-Tu rigoles ? Je n'ai jamais vu plus facile ris-je »

Le pot-de-glue, ainsi que je commençais à l'appeler en mon fort intérieur, arborait des yeux de merlan frit face à ma mine résolue.

La porte s'ouvrit alors que je prononçai distinctement la réponse. Le feu avait toujours été un élément fascinant pour moi.

« -Ferme tabouche, tu vas gober les mouches ! »

Il se reprit rapidement et entreprit d'expliquer au plus jeunes :

« -Bien, ici vous êtes dans la salle commune de la maison Serdaigle. J'espère que vous avez bien mémorisé le chemin mais ne vous inquiétez pas au bout d'un moment on trouve tout seul ! Donc comme vous avez pu le constater, pour entrer, il faut répondre à une devinette qui changera chaque semaine ! Ainsi vous apprendrez de nouvelles choses chaque fois que vous rentrerez dans la tour. Ce sera tout je pense pour le moment alors les garçons c'est au fond à gauche les filles à droite ! Vos valises sont déjà en haut, alors je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! »

Les pitchouns se dirigèrent tous vers leurs dortoirs respectifs sous mes yeux attendris et je me retrouvai finalement seule. Le regard vers la baie vitrée qui laissait entrevoir un pan de forêt, une petite voix dans ma tête entama un monologue intérieur consistant à me dire que finalement, j'avais réussi à m'occuper des premières années tout en gérant le fait d'être prise au piège avec mon homologue. Quand un brusque raclement de gorge me rappela que justement, ledit homologue était toujours présent.

« -Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit El', me dit il en faisant un pas vers moi. »

Une moue ne manqua pas de m'échapper à ce surnom qui était déjà réservé.

Il me sembla alors rêver car il continuait à me dévorer des yeux. Si c'était comme ça, il allait en baver!

J'étais rarement irréfléchie mais je pris tout de même l'initiative de me rapprocher de lui à pas de loup, tout doucement, le fixant toujours droit dans les yeux d'une façon que je voulais sensuelle.

Il sembla une fois de plus hébété par mon attitude.

Puis, sans crier gare, je fis volte face et lançai :

« -C'est ça, salut ! »

Les escaliers menant à mon dortoir étaient encore nombreux mais je les gravis avec empressement.

« -Tu t'es perdue ou quoi ? s'inquiéta Andy dès qu'elle me vit apparaître dans le dortoir. Ton lit est ici, ajouta t'elle aussitôt, j'ai déjà sorti tes affaires et les jumelles prennent leurs douches.

-Oh merci princesse ! Non je ne me suis pas perdue m'enfin. C'est juste qu'il faut montrer les principaux endroits de Poudlard au petit et s'assurer qu'ils ont trouvé leurs lit, souris-je. Et puis j'étais avec Pot de glue je te rappelle ! »

En voyant que je me renfrognais, Andy sauta de son lit et me pris dans ses bras.

« -C'était si terrible que ça ?

-Non ça été, je me suis bien amusée ! »

Face à son air dépité j'éclatai de rire. Une petite mise au point était de rigueur. M'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit, je lui expliquai ce qui venait de se passer dans la salle commune et, non sans une petite pointe de honte, lui décrivit sa mine abasourdie devant mon comportement.

« -Eh bien ! Ma petite El' est devenue grande ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, pas le moins du monde alarmée par ma conduite.

-Oui, d'ailleurs c'est comme ça qu'il m'a appelée… dis-je avec une mine consternée. »

Andy me renvoya la même grimace et j'entendis soudainement :

« -Eleanore ! crièrent à l'unisson deux voix identiques. »

Ce cri du cœur fut suivi d'une porte qui claqua de façon inattendue et deux corps semblables s'abattirent sur moi dans une étreinte amicale.

Avant même que je n'ai pu différencier les deux jumelles et amies qui partageaient notre dortoir, ce câlin inopiné se transforma en bataille d'oreillers. La sauvagerie des coups nous faisait toutes glousser comme des folles. Comme c'était bon de revenir à la maison ! Cette guerre de bienvenue acheva de nous essouffler : après avoir grimpé les centaines de marches du château, avoir sauté partout coussin à la main et avoir rit à s'en étouffer, il devint évident que la prochaine étape était de s'effondrer sans prendre en compte l'endroit où nous échouions. Après une dernière attaque surprise venant d'Andyje m'étalai de tout mon long sur mon lit. Je sentais ma meilleure amie comme un poids sur mes jambes, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs martyrisées quelques minutes plus tôt et non loin, je devinais le souffle d'une des jumelles. Me redressant sur mes coudes, je ne pu prévoir l'attaque ultime qu'amorça une des deux brunes m'aillant sauté dessus tout à l'heure.

Après avoir toutes les quatre calmé nos respirations, je me permis de jeter un vague regard autour de moi. Andy était effectivement allongée à mes pieds. Il s'avéra que Rachel était étalée par terre, un coussin sur le ventre soulignait sa respiration encore saccadée et un sourire béat flottait sur ses lèvres. Sourire que je retrouvai sur le visage de sa sœur, Amy, qui tentait désespérément d'échapper à Naeven. Ma bonne vieille compagne avait entreprit de venger l'affront d'Amy qui m'avait attaquée quelques minutes plus tôt, en gentil et solidaire animal de compagnie qu'elle était.

Après 2 heures à se raconter nos vacances et combien nous nous étions manqué mutuellement, nous décidâmes enfin de nous bouger un peu. Je me levai, faisant tomber pas la même occasion Andy par terre et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain.

Je n'y passais pas 1 seconde ¾ avant de pousser un cri suraigu et de revenir en courant devant mon lit. Les filles n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil et je m'arretai à deux pas d'elles en balbutiant :

« -Vous… vu ! Bain ! Mousse ! Douche ! Grand ! Non mais…Pas possible ! Je… waouh ! lâchais-je »

Je finis ma phrase dans un murmure incomprehensible, me laissant tomber par terre alors que les filles éclataient de rire.

« -On t'avait prévenue ! me dis Andy. Mais tout de même c'est le grand luxe !

-Le grand luxe ! Non mais tu rigole ! Il y a carrément 2 douche et une baignoire, enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça parce qu'elle est gigantesque !

-Et très confortable ! renchéris Amy, l'une des jumelles.

-Bon eh bien… Je vais prendre une douche ! m'exclamais-je toujours ébahie. »

Après une courte hésitation, je choisis de simplement me prendre une douche rapide, mais brulante. Rien de tel pour me détendre.

Je repensais aux jumelles qui m'avaient sauté dessus comme à chaque rentrée. Nous avions toutes nos petits rituels à respecter !

Poudlard était pour beaucoup comme une seconde maison. Ici, les amis devenaient une deuxième famille.

C'était ainsi. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas mis longtemps à m'attacher au caractère explosif de ces deux sœurs ! Amy et Rachel étaient très complémentaires. D'autres auraient dit trop, et j'aurais surement acquiescé à certains moments mais on s'y habituait assez vite je dois dire !

Toutes deux de taille moyenne, yeux noisette, cheveux châtains, elles affichaient un air à croquer à tout moment de la journée. Simples mais efficaces, elles savaient très bien comment rendre chacun de bonne humeur, et dans une période comme la notre ce n'était pas du luxe !

D'autres savaient très bien le faire également ! Il ne fallait pas s'y méprendre, je n'avais absolument rien contre les Maraudeurs comme avait pu le sous-entendre Andy dans le train. Du moins pas personnellement ! Je les trouvais simplement trop indélicats à mon gout. Ils avaient trop souvent tendance à oublier que chacune de leur blague pouvait affecter différemment chaque personne à qui elle s'adressait. Et malheureusement leur comportement n'était pas toujours exemplaire sur ce point là. Souvent trop immature, bien que tout à fait équilibrés sur le plan scolaire ! Je n'avais rien à y redire.

Mais là n'était pas la question me dis-je en posant un pied sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain.

J'embrassai lentement la pièce du regard en me saisissant d'une serviette. Le contact du coton tiède dans lequel je m'enveloppais me sembla délicieux et la fille dans le miroir me rendit largement mon sourire.

De nombreuses gouttes dégoulinaient alors de mes long cheveux bruns avant de venir s'écraser sur le sol mais peu m'importait.

'M'y voila … Enfin ! Poudlard ma maison.' Je pensais, ravie.

Je rassemblai mes affaires et retournai quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre, les cheveux encore trempés, alors que les filles s'étaient enfin installées dans leurs lits respectifs. Amy, près de la fenêtre, rédigeait une lettre pour ses parents en compagnie de Rachel qui était allongée et fixe le plafond en lui dictant quelques phrases. Andy, elle, m'attendait. Je rangeais mes affaires et m'étalais finalement sur son lit. S'allongeant auprès de moi, elle me prit la main et elle entama tranquillement la discussion :

« -Eh bien El, j'avoue que tu avais raison de te préoccuper des maraudeurs ! murmura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil »

J'essquissai lentement une grimace entendue.

« -Mais tu ne veux toujours pas en parler, affirma-t-elle comme si elle suivait le cours de mes pensées.

-Effectivement, faire danser la Macarenna à tous les profs devant le buffet c'était magistral ! répondis-je en ignorant sa dernière remarque.

-Très bien, céda-t-elle à me réponse cachée, je ne t'embêterai pas plus avec ça mais… »

Elle se retourna vers moi et ajouta, plongeant son regard océan de mes yeux angoissés:

« -Je suis là, ok ?

-D'accord. lui dis-je en lui lançant un pauvre sourire. »

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas du tout envie de parler de mes problèmes à qui que ce soit en ce moment, mais savoir qu'elle était là pour moi me fit réellement plaisir ! Je continuai mine de rien :

« -Demain sera une dure journée je suppose ! On devrait dormir.

-Tu as raison, comme toujours petite tête !

-Hey, non mais dit donc ! m'exclamais-je en lui jetant un oreiller à la figure.

-Ben quoi ? pouffa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Puis devant sa mine ahurie lorsque je me mis à ébourrifer ses cheveux, je déclarai :

« -Te fou pas de moi on va se coucher !

-Oui c'est vrai bonne nuit princesse, renchérit elle

-Bonne nuit les filles criais-je

-Bonne nuit, répondent elles dans un parfait ensemble

.

J'eu la vague impression d'avoir à peine dormi quand le soleil vint finalement caresser ma joue au petit matin. Le temps que j'émerge, j'avais déjà entendu trois fois la porte claquer, ce qui signifiait très probablement que le prochain tour à la salle de bain serait pour moi !

Tout le monde s'était endormi très vite hier soir, probablement exténué par le long voyage et l'idée d'aller en cours dès le lendemain.

N'ayant pas bougé du lit d'Andy, j'entrepris de jeter un coup d'œil discret puisque j'étais mieux placée pour embrasser la totalité de la pièce. La lumière filtrait légèrement à travers la fenêtre à ma gauche et d'après son intensité, j'en déduisis qu'aujourd'hui serait une belle journée. J'en étais persuadée jusqu'à ce qu'un cri strident me fasse sursauter :

« -Elea ! Debout ! s'époumona Andy »

Les filles avaient depuis des années une technique pour le moins étonnante pour me sortir du lit.

Je grogne donc un peu pour la forme et lance pour toute réponse, un coussin sur la tête :

« -Mmmmmpff »

Un bruit de rideau me tira de ma léthargie et deux paires de mains attrapèrent les draps, me les retirant brusquement tandis que deux autres mains saisissaient mon pauvre coussin qui jusque là me protégeait plutôt bien de la lumière trop forte du matin.

« -C'est bon, d'accord je me lève ! répondis- je aux 3 jeunes filles devant moi. »

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas pour autant, Rachel s'exclama :

« -On a un otage, s'exclame Rachel brandissant mon coussin, si tu n'es pas le levée dans 5… 4, 3, 2… »

J'ouvris tout de même un œil rageur et la vit brandir sous mon nez le coussin qu'elle m'avait ravi.

« -Pff vous êtes vraiment méchantes, dis- je en me levant tant bien que mal.

-Tes affaires sont déjà dans la salle de… n'eut pas le temps de finir Amy. »

Nous nous connaissions depuis tellement longtemps qu'une routine s'était installée. Les filles avaient bien vite vu que je n'étais pas du tout du matin et elles prenaient un grand plaisir à prendre soin de moi ! Souvent, c'était Andy qui sortait la dernière de la salle de bain. C'est donc elle qui avait prit l'habitude de poser sur un coin de la coiffeuse, bon uniforme bien plié.

Décidant que je ne voulais pas être en retard le dès le premier jour, je sautai sur ma brosse à dent en oubliant très vite l'idée de reprendre une douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais passé ma jupe et mon chemisier était sagement rentré dedans mais mes cheveux ne semblaient pas se prendre au jeu d'une coopération. Je soupirai bruyamment avant de crier un énième « J'arrive » à travers la porte et les regroupaient en un vague chignon. J'aurais bien le temps de l'arranger avant le premier cours !

C'est donc à peu près réveillée que je suivis les filles jusqu'à la Grande Salle déjà bien remplie.

Elles furent interrompues en plein milieu d'une discussion Quidditch par le professeur Flitwick qui nous tendait nos emplois du temps.

« -Vos emplois du temps ! Miss Sawyer, voila ! Les miss Delaness, bien sur et… Voila pour vous miss Mercer, enfin réveillez-vous donc ! Ajoute t il à mon attention en me tapotant le bras- faute de pouvoir atteindre ma joue. »

Je me dirigeais vers la table la plus proche observée par le reste de la grande salle.

Me demandant pourquoi tous les regards étaient fixés sur moi, je me rendis compte que je venais de m'avachir sur un banc de la table des rouges et or.

Andy me tira brusquement par le bras et m'emmena cette fois à la bonne table. Nous nous installâmes dans un silence quasi complet et je regardais attentivement mon nouvel emploi du temps : je me rendis bien vite compte que les cours étaient nombreux. En même temps, cela ne me sembla pas étonnant : il était vrai que j'avais pris en tout quatre options. Les filles m'avaient regardée avec des yeux ahuris lorsque je leur avais annoncé la nouvelle mais, profondément Serdaigle dans l'âme, je n'avais pas pu me faire à l'idée de ne pas découvrir chacune de ces nouvelles matières.

J'avais tout de même renoncé au cours d'étude des _moldus_, me disant que décidément trop, c'était tout de même trop. Néanmoins Andy m'avait promis de me faire un résumé de chaque cours, ayant prit l'option pour faire plaisir à son père non-sorcier.

Je baissai les yeux une dernière fois afin de vérifier ce que je craignais. Nous commencions la semaine par un double cours de potions.

Après avoir avalé rapidement mon petit-déjeuner, je suivis les filles qui s'étaient remises à parler Quidditch.

« -Bon et bien il faut que je vous dise que cette fois, je vais me présenter ! déclara solennellement Andy. »

Depuis quelques années déjà, l'idée de passer les essais afin d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle a fait son apparition. Mais malgré tous nos encouragements, notre camarade n'a jamais réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de son projet.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas par manque de talent. Nous avons souvent joué ensemble lors de vacances passées chez elle. Nous nous envolions au dessus des champs et survolions les plaines qui entouraient sa maison en ne faisant parfois quelques passes. L'été de notre 3ème année, nous avions même pu profiter du terrain de la propriété Delaness afin de se faire quelques petits match avec les jumelles et leurs frères.

Toujours est-il qu'Andy ne manquait pas d'aisance dans ce domaine ! En grandissant, nous avions même commencé à nous amuser à exécuter quelques pirouettes sans grand intérêt, mais elle exécutait toujours tout ceci avec grâce et désinvolture.

Alors, chaque année, nous reprenions notre éternel discours d'encouragement. Comme à chaque fois, je joignis mes arguments à ceux, enthousiastes des Jumelles :

« -Allez Dréa, tu sais autant que nous que tu as absolument toutes tes chances ! Et puis, c'est notre dernière année sans examens ! Tu le regretteras à coup sur si tu ne tente pas ta chance à ces sélections ! clamais-je avec assurance »

Nous arrivâmes devant le local des cachots où avait lieu le cours de potions. Je revins soudainement à la réalité.

Je sentais d'ici Slughorn essayer encore de m'enrôler dans son petit fan club. J'avais beau lui expliquer encore et toujours que je ne faisais pas exprès de réussir toutes mes potions de manière parfaite, il n'avait jamais voulu me croire !

Il allait donc falloir supporter un nouvel assaut de sa part, surtout que cette matière était loin d'être inintéressante !

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je suivis le reste des élèves et allais m'assoir au premier rend, comme à mon habitude. Les filles s'assirent à coté de moi et sortirent automatiquement de quoi prendre des notes.

Le cours était en commun avec les Poufsouffles, ce qui était une bonne chose. En général, j'appréciai leur caractère calme et aussi posé que le notre dans des cours comme ceux là.

Le professeur apparu au fond de la salle, exposant à la vue de tout le monde une robe de sorcier fantastiquement moche, qui mettait en valeur son ventre proéminant.

« -Bienvenue, bienvenue mes enfants ! Quelle joie de vous revoir enfin après de longues vacances ! Alors êtes-vous prêts à démarrer l'année en flèche ? Aujourd'hui je vous propose de réaliser… »

Il laissa un bref temps de suspense et enchaina :

« -Cette potion ! Qui peut me dire ce que contient cette fiole ? lança-t-il en désignant une fiole posée sur son bureau, oui Mademoiselle Mercer ?

-Ce ne serait pas la potion de l'animagus Professeur ?

-Assurément ! 10 points pour Serdaigle. Et maintenant qui peut me dire quelles sont les vertus de cette potion ?

-Professeur ? demanda timidement Eloïse Rinske, cette potion a pour effet, additionné bien sur a un travail de métamorphose, de permettre à un sorcier de prendre sa forme animal à tout moment : il devient alors animagus.

-Magnifique ! 10 points pour Poufsouffle miss Rinske. »

Il se détourna alors dans un vague sautillement vers son tableau, et d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître une liste d'ingrédients.

Je me mis immédiatement au travail sous l'œil très attentif de Slughorn. Enfin après 2 heures de dur labeur, plusieurs mèches rebelles me tombant sur le visage, je relevai la tête un large sourire aux lèvres. Au même moment la cloche sonna.

J'étais plutôt fière du résultat, ma potion semblait pour le moins…

« -Parfaite ! s'exclama le maitre des potions, cette potion est parfaite ! Bien, Miss Mercer je vous déclare officiellement heureuse gagnante de ce cours ! me dit-il en me tendant la fiole de potions d'_animagus_, prenez en grand soin, ajouta-t-il.

-Comme sur ma propre baguette professeur. »

Apres avoir rangé soigneusement la petite fiole dans ma poche, je sortis de la classe et me dirigeai vers mon cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Les filles m'attendaient sagement devant la salle.

« -C'est reparti pour une année de folie ! m'exclamai-je sarcastiquement devant leurs gloussements. »

Mais soudain je me rendis compte de l'horreur qui allait bientôt m'arriver…

.

C'est uniquement lorsque les rayons de soleil commencèrent à décliner sur la surface du lac que je me décidai à regagner la tour. Courir un peu m'avait fait le plus grand bien mais, maintenant que la pression était redescendue, les escaliers m'apparurent comme des traites. Je n'avais plus cette rage sourde au fond de moi qui m'avait permit de libérer toute cette énergie.

C'est comme ça que je fonctionnais. Par trop plain. C'est-à-dire que lorsque j'en avais trop supporté, mon corps semblait exploser soudainement et il fallait que je me dépense sous peine de finir comme une folle furieuse dans le bureau d'un professeur pour avoir fait une quelconque bêtise.

C'était comme ça depuis toujours me semblait-il et je m'y étais faite. J'avais pris me petites habitudes et j'avais trouvé dans le parc une échappatoire.

J'allais courir. C'était normal.

Cette manie s'était quelque peu accéléré depuis quelques années et Andy ne s'était pas faite à l'idée. Peut-être était-ce du au stress des études, peut-être à autre chose. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce besoin que j'avais d'aller fréquemment me défouler autour du lac.

Alors, lorsque je mis un pied dans la salle commune, c'est bien évidemment par de grands cris qu'elle m'accueilli :

« - Par Merlin El où étais-tu encore ? m'apostropha-t-elle aussitôt qu'elle me vit apparaitre dans l'entrée.

-Je courrais au lac pourquoi ? demandai-je sur la défensive »

Elle se renfrogna immédiatement et je vis à la grimace que me faisaient les jumelles que je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je montai alors quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à notre dortoir et claquai derrière moi la porte de la salle de bain.

Je fis couler de l'eau bouillante dans la baignoire, y versant des tas produits moussant et y glissai avec délicatesse un doigt de pied. Je me plongeais délicieusement dans l'eau chaude, ce qui eu pour effet de me détendre aussitôt.

.

Je ne ressortis de là qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Ne jetant qu'un vague regard au lit des jumelles et à Andy qui me fixait sans un mot. Je m'installai tranquillement sur mon lit et tirais les rideaux afin d'être un peu seule. Je posais sur l'étagère suspendue au mur à coté de ma tête un rouleau de parchemin et de l'encre et entrepris l'écriture d'une lettre destinée à mes parents :

_Papa, Maman._

_Je suis arrivée à Poudlard hier dans la soirée et après l'eternel festin dont je vous ai tant parlé nous avons tous regagné nos dortoirs. J'étais terriblement heureuse de retrouver les filles, d'ailleurs Andy vous passe le bonjour, et nous avons donc repris les cours ce matin._

_Notre emplois du temps est plutôt sympa bien qu'on ait eu mieux, plus rien ne peux m'étonner après cette laborieuse 5eme année._

_Malgré tout, j'ai eu le loisir de pouvoir aller de nouveau courir dans le parc ce soir. Vous savez à quel point cela peut me détendre, je ne me sens jamais aussi bien. Surtout depuis que…_

_En tout cas vous me manquez déjà énormément. Je vous enverrai Mystic dès qu'elle sera revenue de la chasse ! _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour moi, je vais reprendre mes petites habitudes au château._

_Donnez moi quand même de vos nouvelles._

_Je vous aime très fort._

_Votre Nora. _

_Ps : Allez- vous enfin vous décider à prendre un peu de vacances tout les deux ? Je pense qu'après 28 ans de mariage vous les méritez bien, non !_

J'eu à peine le temps d'enrouler le parchemin et d'y inscrire le nom de mes parents qu'on toqua sur le montant de mon lit.

C'était Andy, qui voulait me parler.

« -Ecoutes, me dit-elle en tirant derrière elle le pan de rideau qu'elle avait écarté, je suis désolée d'avoir réagit comme cela tout à l'heure. Seulement j'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas fort depuis quelques temps, même dans tes lettres, ça se ressentait. Et ça me rends folle de ne pas pouvoir t'aider !

-Je sais, je -je dépitée. Mais ce n'est rien tu sais. Rien du tout ! »

Elle me fit savoir grâce à son éternelle moue qu'elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Lui dire toute la vérité ? Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Ne lui en révéler qu'une partie ? Elle saurait aussitôt que je ne lui avais pas tout. Lui mentir, alors ? Il en était hors de question.

Néanmoins, je voyais bien que la situation ne pouvait pas rester telle quelle. Je pouvais cacher certaines choses à nos camarades de chambre, mais pas à Andy.

« -Eh bien tu vois tout à l'heure en DCFM ? commençai-je en décidant tout à coup de lui confier tout cela en douceur.

-Oui ma belle, Black t'as encore embêtée avec ces histoires de meurtre, c'est vrai qu'il est maladroit mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans cet état là ! Tu n'es pas un danger public comme il le prétend, tu manque juste un peu d'entrainement en duel. Essaya-t-elle de me consoler.

-Oui mais dire qu'un jour j'allais tuer quelqu'un… Je ne sais pas j'ai du mal le prendre je crois.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait la tête toute la journée ?

-Scuse moi… répondis-je en baissant la tête. »

Elle sembla enfin comprendre que j'avais eu besoin de me défouler face au manque de tact de ces crétins de première.

« -On organise notre soirée pyjamas ce week-end ? tenta-t-elle soudainement.

-Euh non pas ce week-end je préférerais…

-El' voyons, dit-elle pour couper court à mes protestations. Dites les jumelles, samedi c'est soirée pyjamas ! s'exclama-t-elle en écartant de nouveau un bout de rideau »

Tout ceci était super. Je n'avais plus la possibilité de reculer désormais. Et pourtant, Merlin seul savait que ce week-end n'était définitivement pas un week-end pour faire la fête !

« -Génial

-Super, Rachel et moi…

-… On s'occupe…

-… D'apporter à manger : chocolat

-Gâteaux

-Chips

-Boissons

-Il nous faudra…

-… Autre chose ? Finissent-elles enfin »

Les filles partirent dans une discussion effrénée afin d'organiser notre soirée pyjama, projetant même d'y inviter Lily.

Nous nous mîmes finalement au lit, nous souhaitant mutuellement une bonne nuit mais aussitôt, je senti le dos de ma main me picoter légèrement.

Andy et moi avions un code pour discuter. Un lien magique que nous avions élaboré au cours de notre quatrième année afin de discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne l'avions pas utilisé mais ce fourmillement familier ne me surprit pas. Je levai ma main et aperçu dans la pénombre des lettres se dessiner lentement.

_**A= Inutile de me cacher quoi que ca soit El'.**_

Je saisi ma baguette et écrivit dans les airs :

_**E= Je sais bien…**_

Sa réponse ne se fit pas plus attendre.

_**A= Alors pourquoi essayes-tu encore ?**_

_**E= Si je te dis que je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler…**_

_**A= Ca ne marche pas.**_

_**E= Bon …**_

_**A= C'est Black ?**_

_**E= Non… Enfin si… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !**_

_**A= Bien… Alors explique-moi par tous les trolls poilus des montagnes ! Tu ne manges plus, tu ne veux pas faire de pyjamas partie alors que c'était TON idée ! Tu es sans cesse de mauvaise humeur et tu prends la mouche dès que tu vois Sirius ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'ARRIVE ?**_

_**E= C'est bon ne cries pas… Je vais t'expliquer. Viens…**_

* * *

_**Le chapitre 2 devrait arriver d'ici 2/3 jours. **_

_**A bientôt.**_


End file.
